


Knowing

by Felisorablue



Series: Mind where you step [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: dear dad: fuck you., hating my abuser, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felisorablue/pseuds/Felisorablue
Summary: I know, stop talking.





	Knowing

I hate him.

I  _ despise _ him.

I know this.

Do not call me foolish.

Do not compare my pain to others.

I already know I am nothing. I  _ know. _

I know I am worth dirt. I  _ know _ .

I know I am a waste of space. I  _ know _ .

I know already.

I’m less than human, I’m less than creature, I’m less.

I  _ know _ .

  
  



End file.
